


Love blooms at night

by shattering_petals



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Artists, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cheeky Yunho, Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, Forests, Full Moon, Getting Together, Insomnia, Kinda, Late at Night, Light Smut, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magic, Mates, Mating Bond, Nature, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Painter Mingi, again kinda, insomniac mingi, shit ton of dialogue, they whipped for each other, yunho!fairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Mingi the painter leaves civilization to find inspiration. He finds something much better and surprisingly cute.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Love blooms at night

**Author's Note:**

> Hellow there. Let's pretend this didn't take a whole month and a half to finish :)))  
> This is much longer and fluffier than intended. Why does nothing go as planned? Lol I'm a mess.  
> Welp, enjoyyy

Throughout the whole Mingi’s journey as an artist, he truly hoped it would never come to this. From art school until present he prayed he won’t lose his inspiration and won’t need to resort to desperate measures. That, however, is exactly what’s happening right now.

That’s right. His damn muse left him and took his creativity with her. He’s tried everything he could- reading, listening to music, going outside… Everything. Nothing would kick in and he was left hopeless.

No matter how much he hates to, he has only one option left. He’s on his way to the abandoned penthouse of his grandparents. It’s nice, modest and far from civilization. The problem is, the whole estate holds unpleasant memories, ones that Mingi will be inevitably reminded of. But this artist block has been around far too long and if this doesn’t help, he might as well start working in retail.

It’s not a long drive from Seoul to Incheon although seconds feel like minutes to Mingi. He pulls up infront of the garage, gets out of the car and sighs. Most of the house’s walls are covered by ivy. Flowers bloom under the windows and along the paths. Nobody lives here but it looks like his aunt has been keeping the place in tact and more or less clean.

He wasn’t sure how long he’ll stay. Could be weeks, months or he might as well spend years so he packed a LOT. It will take while to unpack all by himself but then again, he has no choice in this matter.

Mingi is exhausted by the time he’s done. Besides unpacking, he had to take off all the white fabric from furniture. His exhaustion doesn’t ensure sleep, thanks to his insomnia. He found it a slight advantage at first, the inability to fall asleep allowed him to work until late at night but now said advantage is absolutely useless. He threw his body on a empty bed. He still needs to find pillows and blanket. At this moment kicking off his shoes and hands under his head will be enough.

His eyes wander around the room until they fall on a stool in the corner. He remembers it well, after all it’s the very stool he was forced to stand on, facing the wall everytime he’s done something wrong, even if it was an accident such as that one time he knocked over a glass. He frowns but can’t really get himself to get up and remove it. He decides to give sleep a try and closes his eyes.

The room is quiet, besides ticking of clock the atmosphere is deadly still. Hours pass and his mind shows no sings of drifting of any time soon.

He gives up. There’s no point in trying anymore. He sits up and looks outside the window. It’s already night. Mingi gets up and goes downstairs to get himself through the night, find some entertainment in this ancient house.

Mingi decides to head to the kitchen first. As he passes by the windows he hears two quiet voices. He quickly hides. Who are they? Burglars? Mingi really hopes that’s not the case. His heart starts racing and blood pumps with adrenaline.

„Do you think they’re back?“

„You mean the elderly couple? I really hope not. I hate them.“

„You hate every human.“

„First of all, that’s not true and second of all you didn’t see the way they treated their own grandson. Such a cute boy and they acted like he’s a dirty animal!“

„Keep your voice down Yunho! Whoever lives here can’t know we exist.“

„I know I know.“

„Just promise you won’t interfere alright? Keep your distance.“

„I promise.“

„Good. Let’s go now.“

Mingi slumps against the wall and exhales a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

That was, without a doubt, the strangest dialogue he’s ever heard. The voices sound actually young, how could they possibly know about Mingi’s dreadful time here? And why does a person call another human? We’re the same species, aren‘t we?

Well, whoever that was, they’re gone now and by the promise they shouldn’t appear again.

The next day is not productive both in artistic and general sense and ends with another tired but sleepless night. He’s managed to have an one hour nap during the afternoon but that’s about it. He sits up and looks outside the window. The forest is truly beautiful. Mingi spent hours there as a kid, trying to escape from reality that waited for him in this house. It was pretty in any season – in full bloom in spring, in summer heat, in golden autumn and even in cold winter. Maybe he should take a walk in the morning. Clear his mind.

Something foreign emerges from the forest. It looks like a young man, with a typical lean build and broad shoulders but also unnaturally pale and with pointy ears. His hair have silver color but seem to glow white.

The boy warily steps closer to Mingi’s house as if he’s breaking a rule and he might get caught any second now. Mingi runs downstairs, hoping he could get a better view. He hurries to the nearest window but as he looks out, there’s noone. Oh my god, is he hallucinating from the lack of sleep?

Three days in this goddamn place and canvas are still blank, waiting for colorful touch of brushes. Mingi’s mind is just as blank also waiting for his muse to give him back his imagination. He could find a nice place and paint a landscape but he hates those types of art. Where’s the originality? The uniqueness? Everyone with at least a little bit of talent can do that. Maybe Mingi is condescending and too proud but that’s not what art should be about. Capturing something that already exists is for photographers, not painters.

Late summer already hints upcoming fall, temperatures go lower and sun light is not as aggressive. Mingi never really liked summer. It’s hot, there’s a lot of storms, and let’s not even get started on the insect.

The forest has a lot of shadow so the heat can’t get to Mingi as he walks without directions. Forest itself isn’t all that special, there are no hidden lakes, no majestic trees, no waterfall. It’s the memories that make it so pretty and so different. It’s like Mingi’s little dream world. He wants to spend here much more time but he should head back before dawn, he might not find hid way out after sunset.

As soon as he closes the door, it’s like a wave of exhaustion washed over him. He even can’t force his feet to deliver his body to bed and collapses on the couch. Maybe tonight he’ll finally get some sleep. Mingi closes his eyes and feels his mind slip from reality after what feels like eternity.

He’s used to not sleeping through the whole night but right now he didn’t wake up by himself. Something is moving his fringe. It’s barely noticeable but enough to get Mingi from his light slumber. Mingi opens his eyes and moves away as far as the couch lets him.

There’s the boy he saw last night, crouching right next to him. Extremely pale, pointy ears, piercing blue eyes and silver hair. It’s like he’s absolutely devoid of color except his rosy pink lips. The stranger yelps snaps his fingers and just like that disappears like he’s never even been here. This is odd and scary but at least he’s not hallucinating.

He should be terrified. Mingi should be packing his things right now and drive away to the nearest town and never come back. Only he’s not. If anything he’s curious, drawn to the being. He won’t let him get away a third time.

He spends the next day cooking up a plan. Should he wait inside? No, that would give him a head start. Maybe outside behind the bush. Yeah, that seems great. The biggest question is a weapon. Being threatened might stop him from running away or on the contrary he’ll be scared even more, snap his fingers and just like that never appear again. But whatever he is, he seems harmless and sort of timid. He decides negotiation is the best possible method.

Mingi laughs at himself. He should be brainstorming, slamming his head on the wall hoping an idea will fall out of it. He’s hunting instead, but anything’s better than wallowing in self pity, right?

It’s nightfall and Mingi hides in his spot behind a bush. He doesn’t feel sleepy at all, probably mix of his insomnia and adrenalin. The boy takes his time this night, probably more cautious after getting caught.

Mingi is about to give up. Maybe he learned his lesson and unfortunately won’t return. Just as he was about to stand up and head inside, Mingi hears a branch crack and he falls just as quickly as he got up.

Mingi finally gets a good look at him. He’s tall and kind of… cute? He’s wearing baggy white shirt, with a quite deep v- neck connected by few strings and decorated with pattern of purple flowers Mingi can’t recognize. His pants are also plain white and baggy, falling right above his ankles with no shoes.

The boy puts his hands on the window presumably looking for Mingi. He sighs sadly.

„I scared him away… Good job Yunho!“ He scolds himself. Mingi takes that as his cue to stand up. The pale boy gasps and snaps his fingers. Nothing happens and he starts rapidly snapping them over and over again with distress written all over his face. Mingi takes that opportunity, runs towards him and grabs his forearm. His arm is surprisingly cold, as if it was made out of ice. The boy winces and Mingi lessens his grip but doesn’t let go.

„Don’t run. I’m not going to hurt you.“

„You already did.“ The pale one says through gritted teeth. Mingi rolls the sleeve of his shirt, revealing a huge purple bruise. Mingi lets go immediately and the boy brings it to his chest, rubbing it with his unharmed hand and looks away.

„I’m- I’m so sorry I just- Can I help somehow?“

„As if.“ He says grumpily and with a little pout. Mingi feels bad but also offended.

„It’s not like I wanted to! Besides you’re the one who’s been stalking me for 3 days.“

„Goodness! You can’t tell Hongjoong we met! He’s going to kill me if he finds out. Or you or Wooyoung, I guess that depends on his mood but someone’s gonna die for sure!“

„Dude, you’re the only humanoid creature I met so far. I don’t even know what that Hongjoong guy looks like.“

„Right. You don’t. He’s much shorter than me his hair is blue and he’s not as handsome as me. I’ll never understand how he manged to get a mate first. Such a pretty one too.“ Mingi can’t help a chuckle. He’s a cheeky one.

„Okay, I won’t tell a thing.“ Mingi smiles. „Who are you anyway? You don’t look very human.“

„I’m a fairy.“ The boy hesitates but probably admits honesty is the least he can do for Mingi after invading his privacy.

„Fairy? Don’t they have butterfly wings and long hair?“

He scoffs „Of course you would think that. Those damn tales… Fairies were never small, had wings or were only female. There’s plenty of fairy boys.“

„Is there anything tales got right?“

„We can’t lie, we‘re delicate and quite timid but morbidly curious but you probably noticed already.“

„Delicate? As in fragile?“

„Yes. Look what you did to my arm. Fairies also go out only at night because sunlight is too aggressive on our skin.“

„What about touching?“

„I never thought about that. Fairies never actually touch each other. Contact itself shouldn’t harm me but…Too much pressure might harm me.“

„Wait, you don’t touch?“

„No.“

„At all?“

„Not even a little.“

„How do you – you know- make new generations?“

„We bloom of course! From Orendelias. Don’t humans bloom too?“

„Well uuuuuh not… Not exactly.“

„Then how?“

„I-it’s a process. I’ll tell you another time.“

„Now you have me curious, tell me now please.“ He drags the last word like a kid.

„Look, it’s a complicated and a difficult subject to talk about. Especially to a creature like you who doesn’t have a slightest idea. Just give me time to think it through, I promise i’ll tell you then.“

„Fine.“ He pouts. The flower prints on the hems of his shirt glow. The boy looks down on them and then gives Mingi an apologetic smile. „The suns about to rise. I gotta hide.“

„Can i see you again?“ Mingi is not sure how or why he said that.

„I’d like that. Meet me at the oak at midnight. I’ll wait for you.“ He turns around and leaves, heading straight towards the dark forest.

„Wait! I didn’t catch your name!“

„Yunho.“

„I’m Mingi.“

„See you later Mingi.“

With Mingi’s curiosity satisfied and worries gone, he finally goes back to bed and manages to get actually good 4 hours of sleep.

Next day’s weather is bad, sun rays are replaced by raindrops and wind bends the trees. Mingi doesn’t mind though, he had no intention of going out anyway. Instead, his feet make their way to the stool in front of untouched canvas. Mingi sits grabs the palette and looks at variety of colors and brushes to his right. Without much thought, he puts away all warm colors. He starts from the top, painting a simple dark night sky, leaving a spot for the Moon in it’s full phase. Sides are decorated with simple trees, Mingi makes sure every seems different and slightly similar at the same time. Lower center is a clearing, with bunch of purple flower in the shape if lilies. They are surrounded by 7 men, all dressed in white and pale. Despite the dress code and some similar features every one of them is different. In height, body shape, hair color, pose, expression. The one on far right , for example, has silver hair, is quite tall and distracted.

Mingi knows, it’s kind of childish, like an illustration form a fantasy book but it has his own take on it and he’s satisfied. It’s his first time picking up a brush in a while after all.

Despite getting lost in painting, Mingi can’t forget the promise of meeting Yunho again. He feels weirdly excited. Well, maybe it’s not weird because Yunho is not just anyone and so far seems like a delightful company.

Then he remembers. He needs to explain sex to him later.

Mingi doesn’t feel as excited.

How the hell is he going to go about this? Orchids and cucumbers? Graphic description? Straight up demonstration?

Maybe he forgot about it. Yunho seems like that hyper child that won’t hold a thing in his mind for too long. Pretty sure he’ll ask about something else. Yeah, totally. Something much more PG.

Mingi stretches his arms. They might be sore because they forgot what it’s like being in front of canvas and constantly moving. He looks at his watch with slight impatience. It’s a little over midnight but he‘s probably foolish for thinking fairies would have a solid sense of time and they most likely use the moon’s position as a clock.

„Hello.“

„Hi.“ Mingi replies, trying to contain his eagerness.

„Come with me, I know a place.“

They walk in silence, Mingi stays closely behind Yunho since he doesn’t know these parts of the forest well. He’s never ventured this far east, mainly because Mingi never really had the urge to explore. Any place far from his grandparents was enough.

They arrive to a clearing with a little pond in the middle. Yunho sits in the grass, his feet inches away from the still water and Mingi takes the place next to him, crossing his legs. 

„So, how do humans reproduce?“

„You’re not letting it go, huh?“ Mingi says and scratches his neck. „If two people really like each other, well not necessarily, but like they have to be attracted to each other I guess. Anyway if two people like how the other looks they find a private place kiss, take clothes off“ He trails off.

„And?“

„Aaaaand I can’t do this. You’re too innocent! It’s like teaching sex ed in kindergarten.“

„Sex? Why haven’t you said so?“

„You know what sex is?“

„Kind of. They don’t teach us much about humans. Only how they look like, very general description of their behaviour and how to avoid them. I thought humans have sex for fun and they have kids some other way.“

Mingi’s ears are ridiculously red and he’s rendered speechless.

„Ya know. Since almost every couple does it but they have kids until marriage or something.“

„H-how did you find out?“

„Once in a while campers sleep in this forest. One day I was just wandering around and then I heard a girl making strange noises. I was worried something bad is happening so I came to check it out and saw whatever they were doing.“

„Don’t tell me you-“

„Goodness no! I’m not a pervert. They left a light on so I saw silhouettes.“

„Wow… Maybe you’re not so innocent.“

„Have you done it?“

„Yeah.“

„What does it feel like? When you finish?“

„Good! Real good. Nice.“ Mingi blurts out word after word, struggling to make a coherent sentence. Mingi is dirty minded, no doubt, but he really hates talking about such intimate things. Let alone with a guy he met yesterday.

Yunho rolls his eyes „I figured that out myself. Be more descriptive.“

„Yunho I’d love to tell you but this topic is way too much for me right now so let’s close it for tonight.“

„I overwhelmed you, didn’t I?

„Pretty much, yeah.“

„I’m sorry.“

„S’okay.“ Mingi smiles and ruffles Yunho’s hair. He can’t retract his hand though, because it’s unusually soft and fluffy. He runs his long fingers through that silver fluffiness. Yunho looks at him with a soft smile and faint fondness in his eyes.

 _What are fairies so beautiful for?_ Mingi thinks. Yunho focuses his vision on the pond in front of him, hugging his knees as if he were embarrassed. Mingi finally lets his hand fall to his side as he lies down. Night sky is not completely clean. Grey clouds here and there cover stars and partially the Moon.

Yunho also lies down but on his side, facing Mingi and his left hand supporting his head.

„Maybe it’s because we talked about sex just a minute ago, but that pose is quite provocative Yunho. Are you trying to seduce me?“ Mingi jokes. Tonight he can be the cheeky one for a change.

„Perhaps I am.“ Yunho wiggles his eyebrows and runs his finger along Mingi’s jawline, forcing Mingi to look right at him. He has that cocky grin lips and the v-neck shows his left collarbone. Looks like Mingi won’t be the cheeky one after all.

Mingi’s heart starts racing. That convo they had and Yunho’s unexpected sexiness reminds him how long it’s been since the last time he’s slept with someone. Boy it has been a while. Mingi is not above one night stands but he’s so tired and so frustrated with himself that he didn’t bother and look where that got him. If 3 words and a slight touch (ice cold at that) gets him going then he’s reached new level of desperate. Ten years in Gobi type of thirsty.

If Yunho were a human, he might try something if he‘d let him but Yunho is a fairy, fragile like a butterfly. Mingi removes Yunho’s hand and puts his own under his head, that way he will keep them to himself.

„You’re no fun.“ Yunho scoffs and lies down dramatically, copying Mingi’s pose.

„You’re playing with fire Yunho.“

„No I’m not. There’s not a even a fire.“ Yunho says, confused. Mingi laughs at his naivety.

„It’s an idiom. It means you’re doing something dangerous or with bad consequences.“

„You humans are weird. Even your language is extra.“ Mingi decides not to defend his own species. Human _are_ weird after all.

Mingi feels relaxed, something he hasn’t felt for a good while. Maybe it’s because of Yunho, he has this carefree and somewhat playful aura that makes Mingi comfortable and gets rid of any possible tension. In fact he’s so comfortable that he yawns.

„You’re tired, huh? You can go home. No need to stay until dawn.“

„But I want to.“

„You can always come back next time. Now get up and go to bed.“

„Fine mom.“ Mingi drags the first word like an angsty teenager.

Yunho reaches out his hand and helps Mingi on his feet. Mingi doesn’t let go, letting Yunho lead him out of the forest hand in hand. Mingi isn’t a freak per se but man, he wonders whether or not he has a thing for coldness. He secretly loves the way Yunho’s icy body sends shivers down his spine. Just over all how his body reacts to contact with that chilly surface. He wonders what it would feel like elsewhere. You know, when Yunho runs his fingers all over Mingi’s chest and vice versa. And God, he really hopes Yunho’s lips are cold as well. They must be right? What wouldn’t Mingi give to just pin him to the nearest tree an-

„Mingi?“

„Huh?“

„Are you ok? I’ve called your name like 6 times and you didn’t answer.“

„Yeah! I’m fine. Good. Totally good. Never better.“

„You really should get some sleep.“ Yunho eyes him up and down, clearly suspicious of Mingi’s behaviour. But that’s completely justified given how terrible liar Mingi is, especially when racy thoughts still linger in his head.

„I think so too. Don’t worry I won’t stay up.“

„Good. I almost forgot! I can’t see you for next three days.“

„What? why?“ 

„Well… It’s like a holiday or more like a celebration. My clan will gather and honor our saint ancestors.“

„Oh… Must be cool. I understand, traditions are important.“

Yunho shrugs his shoulders „Eh. I’m not looking forward to it. It‘s actually kind of boring. The preparations for the ritual could be fun but Hongjoong is such a perfectionist that he basically sucks all of the enjoyment out of it. Once again I can’t believe he found a mate first. Such a pretty one too!“ He complains. The last sentence seems to be his catchphrase.

„Can I see you when it’s over?“

„Sure. Meet me at the oak again, at midnight in four days.“

Mingi is suffering.

He finally overcame his artistic crisis, finding inspiration but the problem he is that he’s too distracted and can’t fully focus. Only one moment of weakness and his brush ends up in his lap, eye wander out of the window into the forest and mind becomes occupied with a certain fairy. Mingi knows him for 2 days and hasn’t seen him in 3 and he misses Yunho as if they were long term lovers in long distance relationship.

The only way he keeps his sanity is by painting his portrait. Usually Mingi would need a model but the image of Yunho is so engraved in his mind that all he needs to do is close his eyes and recall their nights. He’ll just have to keep on painting until the right midnight comes and he’ll see his fairy again.

Finally the night has come. After another 48 hours that felt like 48 years Mingi will see his fairy again. Unless Yunho bailed or forgot and if that’s the case then Min-

„You’re early.“

Mingi turns around way faster than he should and struggles to keep his composure. He doesn’t want to seem too desperate which he totally is.

„You too.“ Mingi mentally pats himself on the back. That was kinda smooth.

„Fair enough.“ Yunho admits and holds out his hand. Mingi takes it without hesitation.

„So how was the celebration?“

„Boring, as always. Although Wooyoung messed up the order of powders and caused a minor explosion.“

„Oh wow.“ Mingi laughs. „Is everyone okay?“

„More or less. Hongjoong is probably still mute from all the screaming, Seonghwa’s back must hurt because he cleaned the mess all by himself while Yeosang, Jongho and I were putting out the fire. Wooyoung may have lost his eyebrows and San almost died of a heart attack and worry because he really loves his mate. Everyone survived with heads and limbs attached so I would say it was a success.“

„You guys are crazy.“

„Can’t deny that.“

„Speaking of mates, I have a question.“

„Ask away.“

„From what I gathered, having a mate is like having a lover, right?“

„Simply put, yes.“

„What do they do if they don’t touch each other?“

Yunho stops walking and frowns.

„I don’t know.“

„You… don’t… know?“ Mingi asks, confused. Yunho nods and starts walking again.

„You see I’m third oldest and there were six of us so I potentially could be paired up with Wooyoung but he just _had_ to go and court a nymph.“

„That sucks. They can still tell you though, right?“

„They can and I asked but they always dismiss me saying I don’t need to know because I’ll die alone anyway.“

„Isn’t that a little too mean?“

„That’s fairies for you.“

„Huh.“ Mingi says and squeezes Yunho’s hand lightly „I’m sure you’ll find someone, you’re too adorable to die single.“

„I hope so.“ Yunho smiles. „We’re here.“

It‘s the same clearing they’re used to but there suddenly a lot of daisies. Yunho must have noticed Mingi’s confusion.

„Unexpected side effects of Wooyoung’s explosion. He’s a disaster and a blessing in one package.“

„I’d love to meet him. Fat chance of that happening, right?“ Mingi says as he sits down, not letting go of Yunho’s hand.

„Unfortunately. I’m sure he’d love to meet a human too. He’s more careful than me though, not by much but more. San wouldn’t be too happy about it, he gets jealous very easily. Nymph’s are so damn possessive.“

„Nevermind, you all are a mess.“

Yunho giggles and Mingi is sure that was the most beautiful sound he’s ever witnessed. They sit in silence, looking at the night sky. It’s clear this time and the Moon is in it’s full form surrounded by million stars. Mingi feels happy. Truly happy and all that it took was a midnight strolls with a magical being.

Cold thumb traces Mingi’s warm hand. He looks at Yunho whose eyes are fixed on their joined hands.

„You know, now that I think about it, I might have an idea what mates do.“

„I’m all ears.“

Yunho moves from his place and sits on Mingi’s abdomen, each knee besides Ming’s hips. He wraps his arms around Mingi’s neck and pulls him in for a hug.

„Something like this.“

 _I could get used to this._ Mingi thinks.

„You’re so warm.“ Yunho sighs. Mingi’s face is buried in Yunho’s shoulder and as he breathes in, Yunho’s scent engrosses his senses. This scent… So sweet. So flowery. So intoxicating.

Mingi wraps his arms around Yunho, bringing him even closer until there’s no space left between their bodies. He closes his eyes and takes in his fragrance again.

„How do you smell so nice?“

„We bloom from Orendelias remember? Of course I’ll smell nice.“ He chuckles

Yunho pulls away, much to Mingi’s dismay, and rests his hands on Mingi’s shoulders. He stares into Mingi’s eyes with a gaze Mingi can’t quite explain. The full moon behind Yunho somehow enhances his beauty. His pale skin glows, lips are darker pink, blue eyes resemble ocean and silver hair looks softer than usual. Suddenly, blush appears on Yunho’s cheeks and he looks away shyly.

„Don’t look me like that.“ He mumbles.

„Like what?“

„Like I’m the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.“

„But you are.“ Yunho smiles, blush never leaving his cheeks and eyes avoiding Mingi. „I want to kiss you.“

„What?“ The statement surprises Yunho, as he whips his head in Mingi’s direction with wide eyes.

„Can I?“

„Yes…“ Mingi’s hands rest on Yunho’s hips as he leans in. Yunho once again wraps his arms around Mingi’s neck.

Mingi moves cautiously, fragility of Yunho never leaving his mind. Yunho moves carefully as well but out of inexperience rather than fear. His right hand finds it’s way into Mingi’s hair. Yunho sighs softly as Mingi’s tongue explores unknown space usually sealed by lips.

Mingi can feel his sanity slowly leaving his brain. Is this a side effect of kissing a fantasy creature or is it just Yunho? His kiss is like a drug, more dangerous than any known to humanity, and Mingi’s surely already addicted. Addicted, starving and greedy. He wants, no, he _needs_ more. So so much more, everything Yunho has to offer in exchange of Mingi’s unwavering devotion.

Then he feels Yunho‘s icy palm slide down his chest and rest on his crotch while moving his lips on Mingi’s neck. Mingi can’t lie, he’s enjoying himself but this is something he can’t allow. It takes all will power he has but he manages to grab Yunho’s wrist and remove it away from the sensitive area.

„Hold on.“ He breathes.

„Did I do something wrong?“

„No, you’re doing well. We just can’t take it too far. I don’t want to hurt you.“

„I trust you though.“

„I know, but I don’t trust myself. Not with you.“

„Can I still hug you?“

„Of course.“

Yunho takes in a deep breath and once again embraces Mingi.

„I’m sorry I jumped you like that. It just felt so good that I got carried away.“

„It’s fine, really. I got carried away too.“

They stay like that until Yunho’s flowers start to glow. Yunho murmurs something about not wanting to let go.

„Tomorrow at oak?“

„Actually it would be better if you’d meet me by the river. There’s a place I wanna show you.“

Mingi gives Yunho a slight smile and a nod. Yunho gets off of Mingi and he suddenly misses the pressure.

Just like always, Yunho leads him out of the woods to his house only this time his goodbye is followed by a kiss on a cheek. Something that makes Mingi’s heart overflow with affection.

The portrait of Yunho Mingi uses as a coping mechanism is almost done. He truly thinks this is the best art he‘s done so far. It shows Yunho’s profile, without his smile. He’s holding a violet flower. inspecting it closely. Mingi didn’t feel like giving him the same attire he always has so he dressed him in a navy blue silk shirt. Other than that, he didn’t change a thing. His skin is still as pale as snow, fluffy hair is still silver, ears still pointy and blue eyes still pierce right through you.

Mingi really wishes he had a time control so he can fast forward his day like a video. Mingi doesn’t consider himself impatient but man, waiting for midnight is so tiresome and overall torture. He just wants to run right out of his house, fly into his fairy’s arms and never let go. At this point he’s willing to live in a cave if it meant he didn’t have to leave Yunho’s side.

As he lays on his couch, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the day to be over he remembers something.

_„Do you think they’re back?“_

_„You mean the elderly couple? I really hope not. I hate them.“_

_„You hate every human.“_

_„First of all, that’s not true and second of all you didn’t see the way they treated their own grandson. Such a cute boy and they acted like he’s a dirty animal!“_

The first dialogue he‘s heard every since he came here. It was without a doubt Yunho and maybe Hongjoong. Does that mean Yunho knows about Mingi’s childhood? It shouldn’t be surprising though, because Mingi doesn’t know how old he is or how fairies age in general. He has to bring it up somehow later. Usually Mingi would let it go but Yunho’s curiosity rubbed off on him.

Mingi stands at the coast, watching the water flow and crash on rocks. If only time could flow just as fast. If the flow of Mingi’s waiting could be described as water it would be a puddle. Just sitting there until it soaks into the ground or gets evaporated by Sun. So. Damn. Still.

Suddenly, Mingi feels two cold arms wrap around his waist. It startled him at first but relaxed the second he realized who the arms belong to.

„Did you wait long?“

„Yeah.“ Mingi answers and turns around. „Make it up to me.“

Yunho pouts at first but soon enough the puckered lips form into a smirk. He leans in, planting big ol‘ smooch that’s way too short for Mingi’s liking. This time it’s him that leans in but gets stopped by Yunho’s index finger. Mingi is not giving up and continuously tries to close the distance despite the fairy blocking him. Yunho giggles and Mingi admits his defeat.

„Enough for now. C’mon it’s not far.“

Mingi sighs dramatically but complies anyway, letting Yunho lead the way as always.

„Yunho I actually have something to tell you.“

„Yes?“

„I overheard you and Hongjoong talk the first night I got here.“

Yunho stops dead in his tracks and looks at Mingi with wide eyes.

„Y-You did?“

„Yeah. You called me a cute boy that was treated like a dirty animal.“ Yunho doesn’t answer, He lets go of Mingi’s hand and stares at his feet.

„I’m not angry or anything. I just wanna know how you found out.“

„I was really excited when humans moved in here so I came here once in a while to get to know them. People always fascinated me. Then I saw how they treated you… I just wanted to break in and get you out but I couldn’t. I was sick to my stomach, never wanting to return but I kept coming back. I just wanted to see you smile.“

„It’s alright. They’re gone now and I put it all behind me.“ Mingi says, caressing Yunho’s cheek. Yunho gives him an apologetic smile.

„Let’s go. We’re almost there.“

Yunho leads him on a hill that overlooks a field of purple flowers.

„Orendelias. New generation will bloom soon.“ Yunho say dreamily as he sits down. „They will find their mates, bond and live together till death.“

„Are you still mad about the whole mate thing?“

Yunho looks down on his lap as if he’s thinking through carefully what is he going to do next.

„Mingi, I don’t mean to sound overbearing but I think there’s a bond between us. Not a bond you humans feel, a fairy bond but that itself is weird because it forms after you get a mate. I just feel a connection, every since you and I were kids. Please tell me you feel the same.“

„I do. Those four days without you were hell. You’re on my mind all day and night.“

„You’re on mine too. I just want days to end as soon as possible so I can go and see you.“

„Me too.“

„Mingi, would you like to be my mate?“ Yunho asks, his eyes sparkling and hands in his lap.

„Uhm, I’d love to but don‘t I have to be a fairy for that?“

„Not necessarily. Wooyoung’s mate is a nymph, remember? Oh and one fairy got together with an elf too. It’s all about attraction, not race.“

„In that case, yes I will be your mate.“

„That’s amazing! Gimme your hand.“

„What?“

„I need to seal us. Give it to me.“

„Alright alright.“ Mingi says and gives his hand to the impatient fairy. Yunho intertwines their fingers and pushes their palms together. Then he closes his eyes and whispers something in a language Mingi doesn’t recognize. Suddenly, sharp feeling rushes through his body as if he got electrocuted but it doesn’t hurt, it’s just a lot to handle. Mingi is panting heavily by the time Yunho lets go. He feels something burning in his palm. It’s a faint image of a purple flower, the one he also Yunho wears on his clothes.

Mingi feels different but same. Something has definitely changed deep inside yet it’s like nothing happened at the same time. Maybe he’s been evolving this whole time but only noticed it after it boiled over. His affection for the pale one is somehow intensified. As if there is no way he could live without Yunho. But maybe there has been the bond since his birth, a bond that’s now tightened and sealed.

Yunho is absolutely beaming. He bounces in his place as if the joy and excitement and love was too hard to contain. Yunho basically flies into Mingi’s arms, tackling both of them. Mingi can’t help but laugh at his fairy’s antics.

„I’ve got a mate! I’ve finally got a mate! Such a pretty one too! Prettier than Seonghwa.“ Yunho clears his throat and whispers „Don’t tell Hongjoong I said that.“

„I’ll keep it to myself, no worries babe.“

„Babe? I like that.“ Yunho grins „What else do you have?“

„Baby, love, sweetheart, darling, dear, beautiful, angel, god divine…“

„Okay that’s enough. I’ll settle for babe. Maybe darling, love and baby too but mostly babe.“

„Roger that.“

„Who’s Roger?“

„I forgot you don’t know slang.“ Mingi laughs „It means I understand.“

Yunho answers with a long ooh with multiple nods. God, he’s so damn adorable. Who gave him the right to be this cute?

„Can I fall asleep in your arms?“

„Don’t you have to hide?“

„No worries I’ll wake up in time.“

„Alrighty then. C’mere.“ Mingi says with open arms.

Yunho shuffles into them with the widest grin and puts his leg around Mingi, as if there was a chance of Mingi getting up voluntarily. He pulls Yunho close, taking in some of that sweet fragrance of his and closes his eyes. He’ll sleep well tonight.

Mingi wakes up, breeze tickling his face and birds chirping. He groans sleepily and his back hurts but it’s all worth it seeing his mate’s content smile and the sun giving his silver hair a nice white shine. Wait. Yunho. Sun.

He quickly hovers above Yunho covering as much as he can.

„Yunho baby wake up.“

The fairy murmurs, still half asleep.

„Come on you need to hide. The sun is up!“ Yunho’s fully awake now, but doesn’t seem concerned nor does he look for shelter.

„Strange.“

„What?“

„I should be dead by now.“ Mingi’s heart clenches hearing the words dead and I in the same sentence coming from Yunho’s mouth. Fairy cautiously moves his hand, letting sunshine kiss his fingertips. Nothing happens.

„What does it mean?“

„I think I’m immune to sunlight.“

„So you don’t have to hide?“

„I don’t“

Mingi hugs Yunho tightly but not too tight. Yunho giggles with sheer joy.

„Tha-that’s amazing! You gotta move in with me. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t wanna but we wouldn’t have to make effort to see each oth-.“ Mingi’s nervous rant is cut off by sweet cold kiss.

„I’d love nothing more.“

„I love you, my fairy.“

„I love you too, my human.“

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Honestly it's kind of raw but I can tell I'm improving little by little  
> I'm not a native speaker so please scream at me if you see any errors. Let me know what you think in the comments and leave kudos if you'd like  
> You can scream at me on my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glassflowerpetals) or [IG](https://www.instagram.com/elinsta01/)


End file.
